


Gedanken zu seinem Geburtstag

by LunaUmbra



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Geburtstag, Gemütlich, Tag im Bett, überraschung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUmbra/pseuds/LunaUmbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An einem verschlafenen Morgen einfach mal im Bett bleiben.  Was gibt es schöneres? Wenn da nur dieses Geklingel nicht wäre....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gedanken zu seinem Geburtstag

Es war sein Geburtstag. Also seit etwa drei Stunden. Und sie kam gerade erst nach Hause. Warum musste sie auch gerade heute, oder besser gestern, auch noch die Spätschicht rein bekommen. Und dann auch noch diese Überstunden. Er war sogar vor ihr zu Hause und dabei hatte er mit Freunden in seinen Geburtstag rein gefeiert. Etwas, dass sie natürlich verpasst hatte, gerade mal eine Nachricht konnte sie ihm schicken. Jetzt schlief er schon und sie wollte ihn einfach nicht wecken. Schade war es vor allem um die neue Unterwäsche die sie extra gekauft hatte. Und es war so schwer diese vor ihm zu verstecken. Das wäre einfacher gewesen als sie noch nicht zusammen gewohnt hatten. Naja, sie konnte es auch nicht mehr ändern. Vielleicht konnte sie die Unterwäsche nutzen um ihn morgen im Bett zu behalten. Das ist eigentlich eine wirklich gute Idee.

Es war so schön warm gerade, sie hatte wirklich gut geschlafen. Wie spät ist es eigentlich? 7.15 Uhr? Warum war sie denn dann schon wach. Irgendetwas musste sie doch geweckt haben. Er war es nicht, er schlief scheinbar noch. Und wie sie diesen Anblick liebte, so entspannt war er selten. Und er war meistens vor ihr wach, sie war einfach ein totaler Langschläfer. Sie nutzte jede Minute die sie ihm im Schlaf beobachten konnte, sich am besten noch eine Weile an ihn zu kuscheln. Es war einfach zu hektisch in ihren Berufen, da hatten sie kaum zusammen frei hatten. Das bedarf immer einer ganzen Menge Planung und meistens kam dann doch etwas dazwischen. Also musste sie diesen Moment gut ausnutzen.

Jetzt wusste sie zumindest was sie geweckt hatte. Jemand hatte an der Tür geklingelt. Wer klingelt denn um diese Zeit? Es konnte eigentlich niemand aus ihrem näheren Umfeld sein, da wussten alle, dass sie einen ruhigen Tag geplant hatten. Also welcher Idiot klingelt dann. Sie könnte natürlich aufstehen und nachschauen, aber das Bett war so gemütlich und warm. Zumal er im Schlaf seinen Arme um sie gelegt hatte, was natürlich gleich noch gemütlicher war. Aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass er von dem Geklingel geweckt wird. Es ist schließlich sein Geburtstag, da muss sie wohl doch aufstehen.

Oder auch nicht. Er scheint doch wach geworden zu sein, oder er hat gerade einen sehr interessanten Traum. Zumindest den Händen nach zu urteilen, die gerade anfingen über ihren Körper wandern. Und dem Grinsen, dass er offensichtlich nicht mehr unterdrücken kann. Das kommt ihrer Idee vom Tag im Bett natürlich sehr entgegen. Und es war ja sein Geburtstag, da sollte ihm natürlich ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit gehören.

Und das Geklingel würde auch noch aufhören, irgendwann…


End file.
